


True Love

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drama, F/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: This is a 100 word drabbles challenge I am doing. It’s about my OTP for CF and that Casey/Hallie Thomas. I know she was not a huge fan fave and I will admit I Casey with Brett as well but this is my go to pairing for him.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Hallie Thomas
Kudos: 1





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting these 5 drabbles at a time so there will be time inbetween updates

She was alive and that was all Casey could think as he stared at her. The doctor said she had a very good chance to stay alive and I know that was enough for him at that very moment.


	2. Broken

Casey knew he had broken Hallie one too many times but as he sat by her bedside praying she would live through this terrible orderly she was going though he couldn’t help but realize that if he was granted this prayer he would have a lot of work ahead of him to show that he would change his ways and never take Hallie for granted again. Hallie was the one true love of his life and Casey would never let her go again not if he could help it.


	3. Belong

Hallie had always knew she belonged with Casey but somewhere along the way to forever ever after Casey had started to forget that and now she wondered it forever was really possible. How can love that is meant to be so hard to have and you have to fight so hard for it. Hallie has wanted to for so long to just forget about him and move on with someone who would put her first but she just can’t and that means she has been at this stand still for so long just waiting for Casey to wake up and realize what they have means everything.


	4. Scarred

Casey knows that Hallie will hate the fact that her face and body is so scared but he also knows that he is just glad it didn’t come out a totally different path. She is alive and the dr’s think that she might wake up on time now for that he could not be happier about. He will love her for the rest of his life rather she is scarred or not. He plans to marry her as soon as he can convince her to get married.


	5. Fight

The first time they had a fight it was cause Hallie was trying to tell him that he should go be with Dawson cause she didn’t think she was pretty enough for him and didn’t want to make him have to deal with taking care of her. That fight lasted about 30 minutes cause he had managed to get her to believe him and he wanted to be with her. She fell asleep in his arms safe and secure.


End file.
